prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky 13
| birth_place = Bloomsbury, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mike Quackenbush Chris Hero | debut = 2005 | retired = }} Kevin Papics (September 19, 1984) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring names Retail Dragon in Chikara and Lucky, tHURTeen and currently Lucky 13 in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) He has wrestled prominently throughout the independent circuit, including for Championship Wrestling Experience. Professional wrestling career Chikara Papics was trained at the Chikara Wrestle Factory by Mike Quackenbush and Chris Hero and debuted for Chikara in 2005. While in Chikara he wrestled as the Retail Dragon; nicknamed the "Xtreme Customer Service Specialist" and whilst there he formed a tag team with Dragon Dragon, known as Triple Dragon. In conjunction with apprearing in Chikara, Papics wrestled as "Lucky" in Pro Wrestling Unplugged and several other independent promotions, including CZW, where he tagged with JC Ryder as "the New Jersey All Stars." Combat Zone Wrestling In 2010 Papics made his return to Combat Zone Wrestling as "tHURTeen", a wild character under the tuteledge of Billy Gram in the heel stable Cult Fiction. With Cult Fiction, he began feuding with Danny Havoc, Necro Butcher and the Suicide Kings. His feud with Cult Fiction against the Suicide Kings culminated at Cage Of Death XII in the main event in front of a sold-out crowd at the ECW Arena. Following the breakup of Cult Fiction, tHURTeen went out on his own, proclaiming himself to be a "one man wolfpac." He eventually ended up facing off with his Suicide Kings rival, Danny Havoc, in an unsuccessful bid to win the Ultraviolent Underground Championship. Following the match, Havoc proclaimed his respect for tHURTeen, and invited him to join the Suicide Kings, who were immediately renamed "The Nation of Intoxication." A few months later, Scotty Vortekz took his leave from pro wrestling, leaving Havoc, Devon Moore, and Lucky13 to represent as the Nation. At CZW's "A Tangled Web 5," Moore and Lucky13 won the CZW World Tag Team Titles for the first time. They lost the titles at Cerebral on October 13, 2012. On December 8, 2012, at Cage of Death, Nation of Intoxication, defeated 4Loco (Alex Colon, Azriel and Bandido, Jr.) to win the titles again. The team lost the titles at CZW 14th Anniversary Show on February 9, 2013 to Dustin Ryaz and Eric Ryan. Mixed martial arts career Papics has trained at Team Hammer in MMA, competing in several fights across the Northeast of America. Personal life Papics also studied dance at Frostburg State University. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As tHURTeen / Lucky 13' ***Frankensteiner ***''Irish Car Bomb'' **'As Retail Dragon' ***''Rollback Driver'' (Standing shiranui transitioned into a double knee backbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Shooting star press **Super hurricannranna **Springboard Diamondust **Tornado kick **Inverted moonsault *'Tag teams and stables' **Triple Dragon - (w/ Dragon Dragon) (2006) **'Nation of Intoxication' (w/ Danny Havoc & Devon Moore) *'Nicknames' **"Xtreme Customer Service Specialist" **'"Partying Pillager of the Nation of Intoxication"' Championship and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Danny Havoc and Devon Moore **CZW Cage Of Death XV See also *Retail Dragon's event history External links *Retail Dragon profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:West End Wrestling alumni‎ Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers